Comienzos
by Noalovegood
Summary: One shot dedicado a Darelis, porque siempre lo has merecido, pero ahora más que nunca. Una noticia que les cambiará la vida; un testimonio de su amor. Cuando una palabra inicia una nueva etapa la mejor opción es celebrarlo al más puro estilo de Gajeel Redfox... Inspirado en el final de Fairy Tail.


**One shot dedicado a Darelis, por todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que soportar estos días atrás he intentado hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para sacar la parte más fluff de mi interior. Es todo un reto para mí, y me ha costado lo mío. Pero con este fic quiero hacerte feliz y esbozar una linda sonrisa en tus labios, Darelis, mi niñita valiente con alma de mujer 3**

* * *

 **Comienzos**

—Vamos a tener un bebé.

Gajeel la observó anonadado, ignorando los pares de orejas que escucharon la noticia. Tampoco se percató del cuchicheo entre los presentes, ni se fijó en nada más que no fueran los ojos de su amada. Los contempló con suma atención, buscando en ellos un brillo burlesco típico de las bromas.

Mas, en ese mar intranquilo que era su mirada navegaba la verdad mezclada con pequeñas dosis de ilusión y de cierto temor. Ella colocó una mano sobre el rostro de Gajeel, petrificado en una mueca tan sorprendida como acongojada.

—Gajeel ¿me has escuchado?

El azabache asintió, tragando saliva, con las palabras aprisionadas en su garganta. Veía como los almendrados ojos de la joven se aclaraban debido al llanto contenido. Estaba nerviosa, se lo notaba, la conocía demasiado como para no percibirlo. Y quería abrir la boca sin correr el riesgo de escupir un torbellino de sandeces, deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos anunciándole la felicidad que le aportaba aquella sorpresa y se moría por expresarle cuánto la amaba. Pero en su lugar expulsó un balbuceo ininteligible; un sonido agudo incompresible.

Levy frunció el ceño desconcertada; antes de fallarle de nuevo, le sujetó de la mano y se la llevó a rastras hacia los jardines externos. Ella seguía su paso con dificultad, ya que el joven pegaba zancadas como si fuera una presa huyendo de un zorro. Cuando se posicionaron ante la fuente que presidía el edificio, la peliazul lo frenó.

—Gajeel por favor, puedes decir alg...

Devoró sus labios con desespero, rodeando la cintura con sus fuertes manos y presionando con suavidad sobre la curvatura que separaba las costillas de las caderas, ese rincón sensual que tantas veces había mordisqueado.

La besó mezclando la pasión desenfrenada con la ternura de acariciar con la lengua la carnosidad de sus suaves labios, mientras deslizaba la palma de su mano hasta la tripita femenina, donde una criatura se gestaba.

Un ser formado por ambos.

El fruto de su amor.

Hundió la cabeza entre la piel fina de su cuello, dejando escapar la respiración agitada, inhalando el perfume natural de su cuerpo mezclado con el aroma de su cabello. Más dulce, más maduro. ¿Cómo lo había pasado por alto? Las evidencias estaban claras, su propio olfato se lo anunciaba. Incluso alguien que no fuera un dragon slayer lo hubiera notado. Aunque Gajeel no se caracterizaba por ser el típico genio, ni por tener aires de detective. Él simplemente disfrutaba del tiempo con su enana, esa segunda oportunidad que la vida le había brindado.

Juntos había recorrido un mismo camino: se habían mudado juntos, trabajaban con Lily en misiones comunes, compartían intereses, inquietudes, sueños, ilusiones, charlas... y muchas, muchas noches, mañanas y mediodías de caricias incontroladas.

No era extraño que Levy quedará en estado después de las sesiones intensas de sexo apasionado...

Y su orgullo varonil también saltaba de alegría en su fuero interno: había dado en el clavo. Era una actitud infantil, bien lo sabía, aunque no le importaba. Lo importante es que tenía mil y un motivos para arrancarse una canción improvisada desde el alma para proclamar a los cuatro vientos cuánto la amaba.

Era feliz, tanto, que no advirtió las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

—Te amo —susurró el azabache entre sollozos; palpó su barriguita—. Os amo, más que a nada en el mundo.

—Gajeel... —enjuagó las lágrimas del joven, aunque las suyas brotaban a la par— Yo también os amo. Entonces... ¿te parece bien?

El azabache la levantó en el aire emocionado, con tanto impulso que a punto estuvieron de caer. Levy gritó, para acto seguido obsequiarle con el dulce sonido de sus carcajadas.

—¿Qué si me parece bien? ¡Gee hee! ¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS JODIDAMENTE FELIZ DEL MUNDO! ¡Incluso te haría otro bebé ahora mismo? —Levy soltó una alegre risotada.

—Pero Gajeel eso que dices es biologicamente imposible.

—No me pongas a prueba, enana —le respondió con voz seductora mientras apartaba un mechón azulado del rostro de la muchacha. En cuanto le miró a los ojos supo que se encontraba ante la versión disciplinaria de Levy —De acuerdoooo, no te asaltaré como una bestia en celo. Espera... —palpó la barriga de su novia aterrado— ¿significa eso qué no tendremos sexo hasta que nazca el bebé?

—No —rio sin disimulo—, sólo que ahora no es momento ni el lugar. Deberíamos regresar a la fiesta, Lucy es mi mejor amiga y no quiero ausentarme demasiado. Pero —se aproximó hasta acariciar con su aliento el ascenso del cuello hasta la oreja, provocando que el azabache se estremeciera—, en cuanto lleguemos a casa pienso ser yo quien te arranque la ropa cual salvaje.

—¡GEE HEE! —la estrechó contra su cuerpo— ¡Esa es mi Levy favorita!

—¿Tu Levy favorita? —sonrió divertida— ¿Ahora resulta que tengo doble personalidad y no lo sabía?

—¿Doble? —pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica para dirigirse de nuevo a la fiesta, al tiempo que frotaba con cuidado la pancita femenina— Naaaa, doble se queda muy corto, hay tantas Levys en ti que ya he perdido la cuenta.

—Y como no la sexual es tu favorita —afirmó mientras caminaban a paso lento.

—Sí y no. Levy sensual es la misma que Levy intelectual, y la Levy amiga y confidente; la Levy divertida, la Levy gruñona... —la oteó con los rubíes que tenía por ojos brillando más que nunca— Y la Levy que va a ser la madre de mis hijos y deseo que sea mi esposa.

—¿Qué? —la peliazul paró en seco.

—Tienes razón, menuda mierda de declaración —miró hacia los lados, arrancó una flor del jardín y se arrodilló ante ella—. No tengo anillos y podría pedirte que los hicieras con tu magia, pero esto es bastante mediocre porque como ves lo estoy improvisando. Pero ¿quieres casarte conmigo, enana?

Ella se abalanzó a sus brazos, derribándolo y cayendo al suelo. Por un instante, el hecho de estar sobre él le recordó a cuando se reencontraron después de pensar que lo había perdido para siempre. En aquella ocasión, Levy creyó que la vuelta de Gajeel convertía ese recuerdo en el mejor de su existencia.

Se equivocaba.

No había momento que le llenara de mayor dicha que las palabras de Gajeel pidiéndole matrimonio. Lo cubrió de besos con tanto frenesí que perfectamente podría haber perdido el control y ser ella quien lo desnudara allí mismo y lo hiciera uno solo con su piel.

Mas, se contuvo al escuchar a poca distancia las voces de Gray y Juvia.

Entonces, frenó a Gajeel que la observaba con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Mejor guardar la fogosidad para la intimidad del hogar donde tendrían toda la noche para expresar su devoción mutua.

Esta vez lo besó con dulzura, casi con la timidez de una adolescente y acarició su frondosa melena con dedos temblorosos. En ese momento de complicidad entre ambos comprendió una revelación que marcaría su porvenir: todavía les quedaban muchos momentos que vivir. Durante mucho tiempo la pedida de matrimonio sería el día más feliz de su vida, pero también el momento en el que se reencontraron, así como el día de su boda y el instante en el que tuviera en brazos a su bebé por primera vez. En conclusión, cualquier recuerdo que compartiera con Gajeel sería el día más dichoso de su existencia.

Porque se amaban.

Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Porque Gajeel era su felicidad.

Y ahora también lo sería el retoño que crecía en sus entrañas.

Sin saber por qué comenzó a llorar y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las del azabache.

Bueno sí, conocía la razón de su llanto e intuía que Gajeel también lloraba por lo mismo.

Eran lágrimas de júbilo ante las expectativas de una vida en común.

De pronto, el azabache volvía a acariciar el rincón donde se hospedaba la pequeña criaturita que un día llenaría sus vidas.

—¿Crees qué seré un buen padre?

—¿Por qué no? —el se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, no he sido lo que se dice un joven ejemplar —ella le acarició las mejillas y habló con franqueza.

—Me hiciste la misma pregunta cuando iniciamos nuestra relación y jamás he pensado que seas un mal novio. Todo lo contrario; me has demostrado con creces que puedo confiar en ti, que puedes amarme y hacerme feliz. E incluso, has aprendido a dejarte cuidar y no ser siempre mi salvador. Me lo dijiste en una ocasión, Gajeel. Tú me harías grande y así es como me siento a tu lado, capaz de lograrlo todo. Me enseñaste a tener confianza, aprendí a sacar el valor de mi interior, la fuerza para superarme y protegerte como tú lo haces conmigo. Somos un equipo, juntos somos mejores personas y no me cabe duda de que sacarás lo mejor de ti cuando nuestro bebé nazca. Descubriremos capacidades que ni sabemos que tenemos por entregarnos a nuestro hijo, ya lo verás.

—Gracias. Eres la mejor, enana —acarició su espalda, todavía conteniendo su necesidad carnal—. A decir verdad, tú también me hiciste grande. Siempre pensé que era un despojo humano y tú me hiciste entender que si lo deseo puedo convertirme en un gran hombre. Me enseñaste a amar, a aceptar mis demonios pasados y superarlos. Pero ante todo, aprendí a sonreír. Gracias a ti mis sonrisas ya no están vacías porque tengo alguien con quien compartirlas. Bueno, ahora tendré a dos —colocó una voz infantil para dirigirse a su futuro hijo—. Oye enano, soy tu padre y voy a cantarte una canción siempre que pueda para que cuando salgas de ahí lleves el ritmo en el cuerpo. Montaremos un grupo padre e hijo, y mamá será quien nos haga las letras.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es un niño?

—¡Es verdad! Es posible que sea una enana y no un mini yo. Aunque —se quedó pensativo, imaginando una joven adolescente de cabello azulado y ojos rojos siendo acosada por un futuro vástago de Salamander— ¡Ni de coña! ¡El mini flamitas no se acercará a mi hija!

—¿De qué hablas? —Levy carcajeaba sin parar deduciendo los delirios de su pareja— Anda, regresemos a la fiesta.

Se levantaron del suelo y caminaron cogidos de la mano, mientras Gajeel parloteaba indignado sobre futuras trifulcas con Natsu y otros hombres del gremio por su descendencia inexistente. Levy no pudo evitar burlarse de sus suposiciones absurdas alimentándolas con otros nuevos futuros candidatos. Al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía un punto de picardía que la caracterizaba.

Antes de entrar en la sala de nuevo, decidió cambiar de tema para impedir un altercado entre los miembros del gremio. Así que dialogaron sobre los planes futuros con entusiasmo, a partir de entonces deberían de incrementar sus salarios y realizar misiones más dificultosas, en especial Gajeel ya que Levy se quedaría a partir del segundo trimestre en casa buscando un oficio que pudiera ejercer desde la comodidad del hogar.

Fuera como fuese, no quedaba duda de que les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para construir una vida en común. Sin embargo, su amor era inquebrantable por mucho que el inicio de su relación fuera tortuoso.

Porque no todos los comienzos negativos auguran un mal final. Algunos, como éste, incluso acaban en un próspero y feliz matrimonio.


End file.
